Like a Jungle Sometimes
by Silver Azure
Summary: Jay's life as an adolescent, rated M for heavy swearing, violence and alcohol and drug reference.
1. Don't Push Me 'Cos I'm Close to the Edge

_"It is dismal coming home, when there is nobody to welcome one!" -Ann Radcliffe_

"Don't push me 'cos I'm close to the edge, I'm trying not to lose my head" Jay sang along as he was listening to "The Message" he always did this whenever his parents would argue, which

they did. A LOT. It tore him up on the inside, I mean he's 13 years old, and flunking school all because of his parents constant bickering, he'd just sit in his room, put on his music, grind his

teeth and tear up a little bit. His father, James Ray Canidae SR, was a chain smoking alcoholic who had a dishonorable discharge from the Cornarian Army for cowardice, his mother Anna

Lee Canidae [nee Sharidan] was the breadwinner of the household, she worked as a bank teller. Now Jay always used to isolate himself from others, even his best friend Fox, at times the

two wouldn't talk but they stayed friends through thick and thin. One day Jay came home from school and he came home to the usual, aruging; "WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS

AND WORK FOR A LIVING?!" screamed his mom, "SHUT UP BITCH!" exclaimed his father. Jay's mother looked over and saw him enter, "Hey sweetheart, dinner's in the fridge OK?" asked his

mother who carried a bin of clean laundry up to the master bedroom, "Hey son" said his dad, but Jay just shook his head and proceeded into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and found a

nice cut of steak with a side of mac and cheese and a note that read; _"For Jay, hands off you drunk bastard!"_ Jay chuckled at the note, and heated up the food. After the microwave dinged

indicating the food was done, he took out his food, grabbed a knife and fork out of the drawer and then sat down at the breakfast nook and began to eat. Just then his dad happened to

walk in with a key, it was the key to his liquor cabinet, "You better not of been drinking any of this" said Jay's dad as he unlocked the liqour cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Scotch, "Why

would I drink that? So I could fuck my life up, like you did yours?" Jay angrily replied, "Ungrateful, disrespectful little shit" said Jay's dad as he locked the cabinet and walked out of the

kitchen with the bottle of Scotch in hand, _"Fat fuck of an alcoholic, waste of sperm son of a bitch!"_ Jay whispered to himself, even though he didn't have to whisper as his dad never hit him

nor his mother. Jay finished his dinner and put his dish in the sink, then grabbed his bookbag and carried it upstairs to his room so he could do his homework. When he got upstairs he

turned on his radio and started to play the song "The Message" and he began to do his homework, "I can't take the smell, I can't take the noise..." Jay sang along with the track when all

of a sudden his dad burst into the room drunk as hell, "Ach! You're listening to that bullshit rap music?!" slurred Jay's dad, "Dad, get the fuck out of my room!" exclaimed Jay but his dad

didn't listen, his dad did the unthinkable, he took Jay's cassette and burnt it with a cigarette lighter. Jay got pissed off, he threw down his books, got up and punched his dad square in the

eye, now mind you Jay was stronger and in better shape than his father, and his father hit the ground with a loud *THUD* to which his mother ran to his room and saw her husband lay

on the floor holding his eye, his mother was in shock and awe.

* * *

_"The Message" is property of Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five, all credit for it goes to Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. Hope you R&R also!_


	2. I'm Trying Not to Lose My Head

_"I am involved in minor league baseball. I go around the country speaking to troubled youths, trying to help them understand that whatever path they choose, they'll need to really pay attention to it"-Gerry Cooney_

The next day after Jay had clocked his father in the face, Jay was walking to school. Fox had approached him, "Hey Jay" said Fox, but Jay had his headphones in his ear listening to "The

Message" as he bought another tape before school, "Cause it's all about money ain't a damn thing funny..." hummed Jay, "DUDE!" exclaimed Fox, Jay pulled his headphones off of his ears,

"Oh... hey Fox, what's happening?" asked Jay as the two slapped hands, "Nothing much, you?" asked Fox, and before Jay could speak, Wolf crept up behind them and took Jay's Walkman

out of his hand, "Heh... it's mine now you little shit!" exclaimed Wolf as he began to laugh maniacally and Jay got red in his face. "Wolf...give it back" Jay said angrily, "Come get!" Wolf

cockily replied, "Wolf if I have to come get, I'm gonna bring an ass kicking with me!" exclaimed Jay, "_Ooh I'm so scared!_" teased Wolf. Fox stood there silently and Jay was angry as hell, 

_Grrrrrrrr!_ growled Jay as he punched Wolf square in his left eye and Wolf went down hard, Jay kept kicking Wolf while he [Wolf] was down, Jay grabbed his Walkman and walked away

with Fox. While walking Jay saw his [AT THE TIME] girlfriend Lucy [Peppy's daughter] "Hey babe!" said Jay as he kissed her, "Hey Jay, hey Fox" said Lucy, "Hey Lucy" replied Fox, without

warning Lucy fell to the ground, Wolf pushed her out of the way as he was charging to try and get Jay, now that really angered him as A) Lucy was on the ground crying and B) He hated

Wolf, Fox backed off as it wasn't his fight and Jay and Wolf went at it, punches and kicks were flying everywhere, blood also flew. Upon seeing the fight a nearby neighbor had called the

cops and before long they had arrived, once they got out of their squad car one officer grabbed Jay from behind and one grabbed Wolf, Jay tried to resist but the officer was too strong,

Fox and Lucy were shocked, especially Lucy who begged and pleaded with the officer to let Jay go, "WOLF ASSAULTED JAY! LET MY BOYFRIEND GO!!!" Lucy pleaded with the cops, but they

didn't listen, they threw Jay and Wolf in the squad car without question. Jay sat next to Wolf in the squad car and had a look of disgust on his face, "Way to go dickhead!" exclaimed Wolf,

"Shut the fuck up! You're as guilty as I am!" shouted Jay, "Hey Hey! Will you lovers shut it back there?!" exclaimed the officer and Jay and Wolf just sat there quiet. They got to the station

and there Jay saw his parents, apparently somebody called them when they saw Jay being dragged into the squad car, Jay's mother ran up to him and embraced him; "Oh my baby!" she

cried, "Ma! Get off you're squeezing the life outta me!" exclaimed Jay. "Ma'am please, the young boy your son assaulted had pressed charges, we're gonna have to hold him here as he is

due in court tomorrow" said the officer, Jay's mother cried but Jay was infuriated, he ran up to Wolf ready to kick his ass "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! DEAD!!!" yelled Jay

at the top of his lungs and it took three officers to detain Jay as Wolf walked away laughing. Jay's mother was distraught, and his father walked up to him, "You *hic* *hic* fucking

stuuuuupid....*hic* *hic* motherf *hic *hic*" slurred Jay's dad, "*sniff *sniff* Sir are you drunk?" questioned one of the officers as he put a breathalyzer in his father's mouth, "Now blow"

said the officer as Jay's dad did, the little screen read; _0.10 Blood Alcohol Level_ "Sir come with me" said the officer and Jay's dad was disoriented and stumbled as he was to be locked up for

the day. Jay didn't care but his mother was crying like crazy and Jay too shed a tear, and then Fox and Lucy entered the precinct, Lucy was bawling and Fox looked concerned, Lucy ran up

to Jay, "Officer can me and my boyfriend have one last kiss?" she cried, "Make it quick" replied the officer as the two had a deep and passionate 10 minute kiss, "Alright, alright let's go"

said the officer as he pulled Jay apart from Lucy, their lips released and Lucy began to cry as she and Fox left as well as Jay's mother who was really not in a good state of mind as her son

had to appear in court.

_If I didn't stress this enough I don't own "The Message" that song is property of Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. Also I hope you enjoyed so far._


	3. It Makes Me Wonder

"_The duty of youth is to challenge corruption"-Kurt Cobain_

After a night in a cell, it was Jay's court date and boy was he pissed, during the night he could barley contain his anger, hell he couldn't even sleep. Anyways, it was time for him to stand

before the judge, the courtroom was depressing, the walls were a dark blue and the carpet was a dark purple, Jay looked around and saw his mother crying, he saw Lucy with a concerned

look on her face, and his father was still in a cell awaiting trial. "All rise for the honorable Judge Maryann O'Donnell presiding" said the bailiff as everybody rose, _"No fucking way"_ Jay thought

to himself. "Be seated" said the Judge, "So Mr. Canidae, I see you have assaulted somebody close to me...you may know him, MY SON WOLF!" exclaimed the Judge, _"You sonofabitch Wolf!"_

Jay thought to himself as he just gave a menacing glare to the Judge, "Did you know Wolf was so traumatized he didn't even want to show because he was afraid you'd attack him?!"

questioned the Judge, "Your honor you have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Jay, "No! He says that you attacked him in a fit of rage!" exclaimed the Judge, "BULLSHIT!" exclaimed Lucy as

she rose up in anger, "Bailiff, remover her from my courtroom!" exclaimed the Judge, the bailiff grabbed her by the arm and walked her out of the courtroom, "I LOVE YOU JAY!" exclaimed

Lucy as she was being dragged out, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" exclaimed Jay as then Lucy was out of the courtroom. Jay was ticked off, but more at the Judge than anybody else, I mean she's a

biased Judge and normally in the justice system, that don't fly, "Mr. Canidae, for the assault of my poor son Wolf, I sentence you to 3 months in a Juvenile Correctional Facility!" exclaimed

the Judge, and Jay looked up; "Uh....Your Honor? Before you bang that gavel, I have something to say" said Jay, "*sigh* What is it?" asked the annoyed Judge, Jay looked up and smirked

and then did the really unthinkable... _HOCKTOOEY!!!_ He spit right in the Judge's face, everybody in the courtroom was in shock at his actions. All but Jay were in shock and awe, "1 YEAR!!!"

exclaimed the Judge as she wiped the spittle off of her face and banged her gavel, Jay's mother began to cry harder as she saw her son being escorted out of the courtroom by the bailiff.

When he was outside of the courtroom, he saw Wolf. Jay charged at Wolf, even though his [Jay's] hands were handcuffed behind his back, but before Jay could do anything, 3 officers

came up and grabbed him, but Jay fought back with all his might and in all it took 5 officers to detain him, Wolf laughed as he left the courthouse, and Lucy ran up to Jay and embraced him,

"Please don't take him away!" cried Lucy, but the officers had to, "Come on let me have on last kiss with him!" pleaded Lucy, "Fine, just hurry up, no ten minute shit like last time!"

exclaimed the officer and her and Jay kissed again, they didn't go ten minutes, they went twenty as the officer felt a little pity for both of them, "Alright, let's go" said the officer as he

pulled Jay off of Lucy, "I'll miss you! I'll write! I LOVE YOU!" cried Lucy, Jay blew her a kiss, turned his head and proceeded to the bus headed off to Juvie.

_I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I GOTTA GET UP EARLY TO SHOVEL, IT'S BACKBREAKING WORK BUT SOMEBODIES GOTTA DO IT!_


	4. How I Keep From Going Under

_"God lets everything happen for a reason. It's all a learning process, and you have to go from one level to another" -"Iron" Mike Tyson _

So Jay was on the prison bus with the others headed to Juvie, Jay honestly didn't care, he knew he'd be away from his bickering parents. While he was staring out the window a black panther sat down next to him, "Hey, the names Panther Caruso, whatcha in for?" asked Panther

"Hey, man my name's Jay and I'm in for assault and battery, how bout you?" replied Jay,

"Stalking my ex-girlfriend Krystal, here I got a pic of her" said Panther as he proceeded to pull out a picture of the blue vixen, Jay looked at it; "She's pretty cute, why'd you guys split

anyway?" asked Jay, "She felt I was too clingy you know? I mean come on, with a hot girl like her there's bound to be competition!" exclaimed Panther, "How bout you Jay? You got a girl

on the outside?" asked Panther as he put the picture of Krystal back into his pocket. Yeah, lemme get it" and Jay proceeded to pull a picture of him and Lucy out of his pocket, he handed it

to Panther; "She's a hot one Jay, no lie" said Panther. "Thanks man, she say she gonna wait for me when I get out, I can't wait to see her!" exclaimed Jay. The trip felt like a long ass trip

but they finally got to the Juvenile Center and they all walked off the bus in a line, as they were walking Jay looked at his surroundings, he saw big, tall, scary kids who were way bigger

than him but Jay could hold his own and he knew how to fight so he could kick the everlasting shit out of them...that is if he didn't get ganged up on. Him and the other juveniles were led

Into a room where they all had to stand against a wall, then the warden came out of a room, he was a dog, old and kinda scruffy looking, he spoke; "My name is warden Pepper, I run this

place like a tight ship! I expect no disrespect from the likes of all of you. The rules here are that you follow my guards commands...or there will be serious repercussions!"

So then after that little meeting, Jay and everyone else were given their orange jumpsuits and put into their holding cells. Jay sat on his bunk waiting for his cellmate, it wasn't Panther, as

he was in the cell across from Jay. No, Jay's cellmate was... Falco, when Falco saw Jay sitting on the bunk, he got a little pissed; "Hey, newbie, get the fuck off my bunk!" said Falco in a

threatening tone of voice, now Jay didn't take to that very kindly as he knew in Juvie, if you let someone punk you, they'll keep doing it. Jay looked Falco in the eye and said sternly; "Why

don't you make me?" this enraged Falco, he grabbed Jay by the collar of his jumpsuit, but Jay pushed Falco and before you knew it the two were scuffling. As the crowd watched and

cheered at Jay and Falco nearly killing each other, two guards came in to break up the fight. "So you ladies having a cage match...and you didn't tell your old pal Pigma? That's fucked up!

SOLITARY, BOTH OF YOU NOW!!" exclaimed Pigma as he shoved Jay out of the cell and Falco got shoved next, "Be strong Jay!" exclaimed Panther.

[NOW I'M GONNA SWITCH TO JAY'S P.O.V IN SOLITARY CONFINMENT...enjoy]

Damn...so this is what Solitary is like? If you wanna know what it's like, well go into your bathroom, only take out the toilet, the sink, the bathtub [or shower whatever] and everything but

the walls and the floor and stay there for a day. I'm fucking going crazy here, I know it's only been five minutes but... here in Solitary it feels like forever, I swear man, I'm seeing shit! I

can't TAKE IT!!! I'm only 14! I shouldn't be here!!!

[OK That's it]

After sometime Jay heard the door open, it was Pigma opening the big steel door and Jay was so happy to be out of there. "How l-l-long was I in f-f-f-for?" he stuttered, "A day, you pansy

ass!" exclaimed Pigma as he dragged Jay back to his cell, when they got there Pigma opened the cell door, tossed Jay in and locked it. Falco looked up at Jay; "You know, you got guts kid,

you stood up to me, nobodies ever done that before" said Falco as he extended his hand in friendship, to which Jay gladly obliged and shook Falco's hand, "Thanks man, sorry bout that

shiner" said Jay, "Ah, I've had worse" replied Falco. "So watcha in for?" asked Falco, "I was wrongly put in here by that bitch Maryann O'Donnell, she said I assaulted her son in a fit of

rage, which actually was self-defense, so I spit in her face" said Jay. Falco's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor, "Dude? You're the guy who spit in her face?!" exclaimed Falco, "Yeah

why?" asked Jay, "Dude you're the fucking talk of the Juvie man! We were all sentenced by the fucking cunt of a dictator O'Donnell!" exclaimed Falco, "From now on kid, you're cool with

me! Say what's your name anyways?" asked Falco, "I'm Jay and you?" replied Jay, "Falco Lombardi, just remember, stick with me" said Falco Jay knew time in Juvie wasn't gonna be so bad

as he raised his head in triumph.

_Sorry I've been M.I.A but insomnia, homework and writer's block aren't really a good cocktail, but I'm back and will be updating fics as I go along OK? So...yeah! _


End file.
